the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Prophets
"This is The Word of The Lord..." Prophets are one of the oldest and most iconic of Adept Orders. From time immemorial there have been those who sought out instructions from God or who The Lord had gifted with prophetic insight in order to lead the people to salvation. The primary abilities of a Prophet are simple: prophetic revelations and insight. The Lord may at any times grant prophecy, either in the form of a revelatory vision, a word of insight into a situation, or a sign of what decision to make, etc. Such prophecies can be either simple and straightforward, or they can be cryptic and require interpretation. The one thing a prophecy from God always has is the seal of immutability, what The Lord says will happen always comes to pass somehow... Being a prophet is far from rosy, however, in addition to revelations most Prophets were called upon by The Lord to perform miracles, commit acts of public penance (of a usually unorthodox flare, the better to grab the people's attention), and confront wayward kings and leaders. The life of a Prophet is to know real power and influence, but such power will require stoicism, sacrifice and an unflinching faith in God. Aspect of God: Giver Of Prophecy Prophet Degrees Facts: -Prophets act as the Adept's lifeline to the source of what they are, therefore they are given a high rank in any Chapter. They are also the darlings of the Ecclesiastial Orders. -Prophets are God's personal spokespersons and a curse may fall on anyone who harms the God's messengers. -Prophets may work together in small communal groups called Schools, or they may act alone. Some prefer to disguise themselves while journeying to a new region, while still others will arrive with the full pop and fanfare of the local Adepts. -Judaism is the number one religion for producing Prophet Adepts. Considering how many prophets they've had, is it any wonder? -Practice the Casting of Lots, a Biblical practice designed to determine God's favor through seemingly random chance. -Prophets have a long tradition of Nazirites. Since ancient times there have been Schools of practicing Prophets that have existed in small, secluded groups together. They are also found in many monastic groups throughout the world. Bible Code: A portion of the Order of Prophets believe that contained within the Bible itself (particularly the Pentateuch or first five books of the Old Testament) is a special code of supernatural (even Divine) origin. This Bible Code, when correctly interpreted, can reveal startlingly accurate details into future events, even far distant ones. -http://www.biblecodedigest.com/ -http://www.amazon.com/The-Bible-Code-Michael-Drosnin/dp/0684849739 Factions: -Magen Avraham = These military Prophets are a more aggressive form of Zionists. They actively go after threats to the state of Israel and deal with them before they can come to fruition. -Zionists = The Zionist Faction pushes for the interests of the modern state of Israel. One of the reasons Mossad has such an excellent track record in anticipating attacks is that more than a few Zionist Prophets serve within their ranks. Because they operate as Israeli Adepts, all Zionists are also members of the Falcons of Zion. -Followers of Elijah = These Prophets live in small groups, usually removed from society where they can practice their prophetic spirituality together in peace and harmony. -Harbingers of Doom = These Prophets are particularly gifted by God to receive visions of impending doom. They work closely with law enforcement (even the feared IAS) and Order of Judges to quickly track down the source of their visions and deal with it. -Persians = A lost and forgotten branch of the Order that is associated with the Three Wise Men of scripture. Said to have ties to ancient Canaan and the practice of reading the stars, -Prophetic Guard = The world is the way it is because every time God sends us prophets to teach us the way, we kill them because they annoy us. The Prophetic Guard was formed by the Order of Prophets with the single purpose of locating people gifted with prophetic abilities early on and protecting them. -True Prophets = These Prophets feel called by God to criticize the modern Church. Priests are quick to react and warn them against making 'theological errors' in their very public declamations, but the truth is that the True Prophets are solidly within the traditions of the ancient prophets of Israel, most of whom made decisive consternations against ancient Israel. References: -http://aboutbibleprophecy.com/bible-prophets.htm -http://www.gotquestions.org/major-minor-prophets.html -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0049833/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0174792/ Video References: